


Best Spot

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Broken Ear Buds, Bus, Bus Timetable, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Marvel U AU, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky Handsomeface SpotStealer Barnes has taken the best spot at the bus stop, which is just the perfect end to Darcy's day. Well... maybe itcouldbe improved...





	Best Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> For SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles), who requested banana, broken ear buds, bus timetable.
> 
> Happy Birthday, babe! ♥

Rude.

That was the first thing Darcy thought when she saw Bucky in her spot at the bus stop. It was late, she was tired, and her stupid earbuds were broken. Again.

She'd met him before—in Steve's dorm, she thought—but she had never expected to find his ridiculously handsome self occupying the _best_ spot at _her_ bus stop.

Rude. The handsomeness _and_ the thievery.

She glared at him, but he didn't notice. Probably because he was adequately shielded from the wind.

Darcy sat down in the second best spot, conveniently located at the other end of the bench, and huddled down in her somewhat warm jacket. She'd be okay as long as the bus showed up on time. The bus timetable _said_ they were supposed to be picked up at 10:30, but with this stop, who knew. Darcy had once had to hike two miles over to the nearest city stop and argue with the driver until she took the university pass Darcy had. The pass was supposed to be interchangeable; why else was Darcy paying the fees? Repeating that experience would just be the perfect end to her day: midterms in two classes and a "pop quiz! Won't that be fun?" in another class (her professor was crazy).

The wind whipped inside the enclosure, slapping Darcy in the face and making her shudder.

Her stomach growled loudly—had she had lunch? She'd grabbed a banana for breakfast, but...

Something poked her arm, and she flinched away. When she looked, she found Bucky Handsomeface SpotStealer Barnes offering her a granola bar.

"You okay?" he asked. "You look cold."

"That's because I _am_ cold," Darcy said, grudgingly taking the food from him. He sat back while she devoured the granola bar.

"Late class?"

"Tutoring session. Do you have any more midterms left?"

Bucky shrugged. "I took the semester off." He gestured at the building behind them. "Work."

Darcy nodded.

"Bus is late," Bucky commented.

Darcy sighed and tossed the granola wrapper in the trash. "You know you took the warmest spot, don't you?"

"'Course," Bucky replied. "I was wonderin' why you were over there."

"Because _you_ took the warmest spot," Darcy told him, sounding exactly as annoyed as she felt.

"No, I mean—" He put his arm along the back of the bench invitingly. "—you could come over here. We could share the spot, both be warm."

Darcy glared at him, then reluctantly scooted down the bench when another blast of cold air hit her in the face.

Bucky tucked his arm around her and drew her closer when she leaned against him. "I've got a thermal blanket in my bag," he offered. "Just in case we've got to wait a while."

Darcy sighed. "I guess... that wouldn't be the worst thing ever."

Bucky grinned and reached for his bag.

* * *

The bus driver had to honk to wake them up.

Bucky didn't steal her favorite seat on the bus, so when he asked if he could walk Darcy back to her dorm to make sure she got home all right, she nodded and cuddled closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit tumblr and tell [ibelieveinturtles](https://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com) to have a happy birthday (or leave a comment and I will pass them on)!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/168967148828/best-spot)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
